Blood and Wine
by PMK nut
Summary: My version of the cult classic film 'The Lost Boys' (1987) Michael Emerson is captivated by a group of beautiful vampires and tempted with lust, forbidden pleasures and new experiences. Michael/Marko, David/Marko
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Wine**

**The Lost Boys (1987) cult classic - I do not own this movie or it's characters**

**David/Marko, Michael/Marko**

"C'mon, Michael, I wanna go into town!" Sam whined for the hundredth time. Michael's nerves were wearing thin and he sighed, finally giving in

"Fine - but don't wear that embarrassing sheet thing." He said, seeing his brother pick it up

"What, this? That's a fashion statement, Mike!"

"It's a death sentence, Sammy; have you seen the people in this place? Just wear something normal and for once in your life, don't draw attention to yourself."

"Man, since when were you such a buzz kill?"

"Since we moved to the _murder capital_ of the _world_ - I'm not kidding, Sammy." He warned when Sam pulled on that ridiculous robe thing. It looked like his brother had found an ugly bedsheet, made it some sleeves then wore it like it was a completely acceptable piece of casual clothing.

Michael pulled on his old denim jacket and they headed out, riding down on Michael's bike

Michael tried to keep his distance from Sam and his clothes, heading into a music store as they had very different tastes. Michael headed for the soft rock section (or 'cry baby music' as Sam called it), while Sam went for the punk and metal shelves. He didn't necessarily look it but Sam was very much the hard-core music fan, his brother preferred middle-of-the-road rock power ballads and acoustic guitar.

He was just looking at an Alice Cooper record when a group of four boys came into the store, loudly. They only caught Sam's attention because they were talking about one of his favorite bands, the Ramones' new album. Looking at these people, Sam was immediately attracted: black leather, rock star hair styles, the works - he moved himself to stand where this new record was being displayed, picking it up to peruse the track list, despite already owning it - a Christmas present from his brother.

"See? Told you." One said as they got to the display with a victorious laugh

"Ok, ok, you were right, Marko." Another replied, chuckling. Sam glanced at them subtly, seeing two of the four opposite him. One was tall with bleach-blonde, back-combed hair, and wearing white pants and black biker boots, muscle top and leather jacket with silver fastenings, while his companion was fairly short -about 5'7", an inch or so taller than fifteen-year-old Sam - and had honey-gold curly hair and was wearing blue jeans, a white tank-top, biker boots and a leather jacket covered in colorful patches and badges. Being a man of similar taste, Sam was more attracted to the second. He looked about Sam's age, in fact, with a small physique and big green eyes… Not that Sam was being creepy or anything. The guy was super cute.

"Does this one have any bonus tracks?" the smaller one said, reading the back. _(an/: I have no idea if this is how vinyl records work, I'm sorry, I'm a late-90s kid)_

"Yeah, it does - it's not as good as the one on the first album though." Sam said without even thinking. They both looked up at him slightly surprised, and then the smaller one grinned

"Thanks." He said. "Paul, buy me this." He said, looking at the taller man

"Dude, you have your own money, why do I have to buy it?!" he demanded incredulously

"The bet was for $10 so if you buy me this you'll only owe me $5." He said, smiling. The taller man sighed and took the album off him, going to the desk to purchase it. Sam smiled at the smaller one, who was chuckling to himself

"So, how come you know about the bonus track?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"Oh, uh, I've listened to it - my cousin already has it." he said, not wanting to look weird as he already owned it but was looking at it in the store. The other nodded "I'm Sam, by the way, we just moved here.." he said. The other looked at him and smiled

"Well, welcome to Santa Carla. I'm Marko and that genius was Paul." He said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the guy now buying him the record. Sam smiled and they shook hands across the racks.

"Nice to meet you. So, what is there to do around here? Besides the Boardwalk.."

"Well, there's a great music scene around here - there's concerts on the beach all the time." Sam grinned

"Awesome, Phoenix never got any good bands - that's where we're from, originally."

"We?" he asked, smirking

"Me, my mom and my brother, Michael - he's right over there, in the soft rock section." He said, pointing. Marko looked at him and chuckled, turning back

"He's the sensitive type, huh?" Sam laughed, nodding

"Yeah, I've tried to get him to listen to better stuff but he likes Foreigner _way_ too much." Marko laughed. Just then, Michael looked up and headed over to them "Oh God, I hope he didn't hear me. Hey, do me a favor and compliment my outfit when he gets here." Marko frowned

"Wh-" they he looked up when Michael appeared and smirked

"Hey, Sam, did you get what you wanted?" the older Emerson asked. Sam nodded, glancing to Marko "Who's your friend?" Marko smiled at him with a child-like innocence, presenting his gloved hand to shake

"I'm Marko; I was just asking Sam where he got his awesome coat." Michael shook the kid's hand, frowning and Sam grinned

"Really… I was worried about it being a little too, uh, flamboyant for around here." Marko laughed

"No way, man; flamboyant is Santa Carla's dress code." He said. Sam laughed

"See, Mike? _He_ gets me!" he said. Michael ignored his brother and looked at the blonde. He was smirking like an arrogant little shit, but his macho stance was betrayed by his generally small physique, angelic, boyish face and his eyes: huge and deep green, sparkling slightly with amusement "Mike?" Sam asked him. Michael jumped slightly and looked at his brother, who was frowning at him "You ok there, space cadet?" Sam asked before laughing. "Man, you look dumb!"

"Marko, get your skinny little ass over here!" called a voice and the blonde kid looked round at it with a sigh.

"Gotta go; see ya around, Sam." He said with a small wave, heading over to the three older-looking guys waiting for him by the shop exit.

"Yeah, bye!" Sam called back. The two brothers watched subtly as the small teen went over to his apparent buddies, who greeted him warmly, and they walked off into the crowd

"Sammy made a friend, huh?" Michael teased with a chuckle

"Can it, Gramps." Sam replied, punching his arm

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood and Wine**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the great reviews, glad you're enjoying this story, it's really fun to write!**

"So, Marko, who were those two guys earlier?" Marko looked at Paul with a frown, swallowing his mouthful of pizza before asking

"What guys?"

"At the record store - the Jim Morrison wannabe and the kid…"

"Oh, they're new here. Sam and…Mike Emerson." He said, struggling to remember the older brother's name

"Brothers?" Marko nodded.

"They…interest you?" David asked, Marko shrugged.

"I like Sam, Mike seemed like a dick but I think he'd make a good 'brother'." He said with a smirk. Paul laughed.

"Hmm, we'll have to keep an eye on them." David said with a smirk. Marko had always been good at finding 'brothers'- he was, after all, usually right. "Marko, I want you to get close to them…" Marko nodded, going back to his meal. He didn't want David to turn Sam; he liked the kid and didn't want him to become a monster. He didn't really want anyone to become a monster but David would be angry if he didn't do as he was told…looks like Mike Emerson would have to be the one..

* * *

"Oh, hey." Michael said, as if he hadn't expected to see him.

"Hi. Mike, right?"

"Michael but yeah, and you're Marko…Sam's friend." The little blonde smiled.

"Is Sam around?"

"Uh, no, he's grounded." Michael lied with a smirk, knowing Sam wouldn't want his new friend to know he had to stay at home because of something embarrassing like a nose bleed - a crisis their neurotic mother deemed in need of total best rest. Marko chuckled, moving off towards the bikes when he saw the others coming back from the liquor store (he never went with them because he looked way too young). Michael followed him, just like he'd expected.

"Who's your friend?" one of the blonde guys asked Marko. His hair was platinum and cut into a mullet style, blonde stubble around a finely shaped lips.

"This is Michael." Marko replied, getting on his own bike. Michael felt all four sets of eyes upon him and he shifted uncomfortably. The other two, the back-combed blonde and the olive-skinned brunette, were smirking at him. "These are my brothers: Paul, Dwayne and David." Marko said, smiling, the three nodding in turn as their names were said.

"Uh, hi.."

"So you're Michael." 'David' (platinum mullet) said with a smirk. Michael nodded stiffly. "Well, Marko seems to like you so I guess we should offer for you to hang out with us…what do you say?" he asked, smirking. Michael felt rather on the spot then but felt himself nodding.

"Uh, sure, I've got my own bike-"

"Great, follow us." David said, revving his bike into life. Michael nodded and grabbed his bike, barely turning on the engine before the four boys were already driving off. Michael sighed, hoping Marko was worth this, and followed. His bike was old and tired, barely able to keep up with the well-maintained bikes of the foursome.

Within five minutes of being with the four of them, Michael made some decisions: he didn't like David or Paul but he did like Dwayne. Paul seemed pretty dumb and rather too fond of Marko - making him Michael's immediate enemy; David was rude and boarder-line vindictive, talking to them all like they were shit on his shoe; Dwayne didn't talk much, which suited Michael just fine. Marko's firm little ass raised slightly off his seat as he rode his bike hard with the others suited Michael fine too. He almost died several times because of that ass, coming close to driving off a cliff at one point because his eyes were on the denim-covered buttocks.

They rode around Santa Carla for almost two hours, the gang harassing people and having a good time. Michael was happy to watch and innocently tag along, though didn't get involved for fear of getting into trouble and freaking his poor mother out.

* * *

Around 1am, the boys finally decided to head back to their place.

"Do you guys live in town?"

"Nah, we got a place by the beach." Paul said with a chuckle, making Michael frown.

"Where do you live, Michael?" Dwayne asked him politely.

"In the middle of nowhere, my grandpa's house is up on the hill." He said.

"Oh, that's near-"

"Let's get going, there's nothing for us out here." David said, abruptly and rudely interrupting Paul before driving off _(a/n: points if you understand)_. Michael followed them, trying to decide how he could best get away, preferably before dawn…

They drove a lot longer than Michael was expecting, towards the cliffs on the west side. Just when he was beginning to think this was some kind of prank, the guys ahead stopped their bikes. He pulled up with them and got off, following them on foot towards what looked like a cave.

"You live here?" Michael asked.

"Sure do. Awesome, right?" Paul asked with a grin, his arm around Marko yet again.

"Isn't it kind of cold?"

"Not if we have a fire going." Dwayne said in a smooth, deep voice. Michael nodded and followed them in.

The entrance was a dirt slope made of rubble which then evolved into intact stone steps. The floor was stone also but dusty, the dimly lit walls were stone bricks and pillars intercepted the archaic arches that survived, brown vines and roots growing from and around them. There was a dry, crumbling fountain in the centre of the 'room', a couple of old couches and a table. One wall was decorated with a huge poster of Jim Morrison and there was teenage clutter everywhere including surf boards, chairs, a couple of boom boxes, chests of drawers… Dwayne went around lighting fires in metal drums and the thousands of candles littered about the place due to the lack electricity.

"Not bad, huh?" David asked, walking around the place "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad the built it on the fault. 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground open up and this place took a header, right into the crack." He said, standing in front of Michael with a grin "So now it's ours." He finished with a smirk, eyebrows raised. Michael wondered how the hell David knew all that, but decided not to ask.

"So check it out, _Mickey_." Paul said from where he was standing on the fountain, lighting up a joint. The others laughed and David put his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Marko, food." David said, the single word meant as a command. Michael looked at Marko, who rolled his eyes, throwing the bird he'd been petting up in the air so it flew away with a loud flutter, and left the cave. This rubbed Michael completely the wrong way, David didn't have a right to order Marko around like that, and why did Marko obey him? David seemed to be the oldest of the brothers, but not by much - and anyway, Michael didn't order Sam around like that…

Michael was surprised by the arm around his shoulders, looking to his right to see David smirking at him like an arrogant fucker. "That's what I love about this place: you ask and you get." He said with a chuckle, moving away again. Michael glared at his back, accepting the spliff Paul offered him as an 'appetizer'.

They sat around talking (pointless chatter) and listening to music until Marko returned, carrying a large cardboard box. He seemed in better spirits than when he left.

"Feeding time! Come and get it, boys." He called, holding a pair of chopsticks between his teeth.

"Alright, Mark-_o_." Paul said, grinning. Marko gave out the Chinese boxes, David commenting on the good choice. Marko held a box out to Michael but he declined, the blonde shrugging and went to eat his own, leaning on an old table.

Marko ignored David and the others teasing Michael with their stupid mind games and it pissed him off when David gestured him over like he was some kind of butler. He was about to stay where he was when David leaned back in his chair and sent a crippling look at him, barely a glance but said all it needed to. Marko went over obediently, leaned down to listen and nodded at David's command, feeling his icy blue eyes on his neck _(a/n: am I the only one who noticed this in the movie?)_. He silently sighed and put his rice down, going to the cabinet.

Michael watched as Marko went off and then returned holding an ornate-looking wine bottle with gold and gems around it, obviously a find in the ruined hotel. Marko handed it to David then moved back, looking at Michael intently. Michael glanced between him, David and the bottle, confused and curious. David took a sip and the look on his face as he swallowed the liquid told Michael it was hard liquor rather than wine. David smirked at Michael, leaning forward as he held the bottle out to him.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us." David said, imperatively, the others chanting his name. Michael glanced at Marko, who was watching with his thumb nail between his teeth and an unreadable expression in those big eyes. Michael took the bottle and took an internal breath, before gulping some of whatever it was down. It burned his throat as he swallowed, forcing his face to contort and release a harsh breath, leaving a coppery taste in his mouth. He heard the others clapping and cheering and felt weirdly good about himself.

Not much of a drinker, the liquid went straight to Michael's head. He watched with dazed amusement as the others drank - cans of beer, not what he'd had -and danced and laughed, making him join and drink more from the bottle. He kept his eyes on Marko most of the night, watching him let go a little as he drank and joked with his brothers. He seemed close with both Dwayne and Paul, though the latter seemed to have partially incestuous connotations when he hugged and played with the smaller blonde.

Soon enough, the party spilled out of the strange cave dwelling and they headed out into the night on their bikes. They rode around the mostly deserted streets of Santa Carla and dark Boardwalk, and then Michael found himself at a railway bridge. Fog covered what was below but he knew from the ride up to Grandpa's that it was a long way down. He watched uncertainly as the four boys headed towards the bridge, having left their bikes by the tracks.

"C'mon, Michael." David called to him; the others looked round at him with smirks and laughs. Michael saw Marko looked round at him, like he was waiting for him, so Michael got up and joined them. "Perfect timing…"

"What's goin' on?" Michael asked, truly confused. David chuckled, his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Michael wants to know 'what's going on'. Dwayne, 'what's going on'?" the others laughed.

"I don't know… 'What's goin' on', Paul?"

"Wait a second, who wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know!" David chuckled at their drunken ramblings then stopped them all, about halfway across the bridge.

"I think we should show Michael 'what's going on'.." David said, looking straight at Marko. The smallest of the five looked at him, irritation evident in his face "Marko?" David prompted him, gesturing to the edge of the bridge.

_Do it or I rip his throat out right here. _

Marko's eyes narrowed a little at this telepathic threat and sighed, shifting his softened gaze to Michael, who was standing dumbly.

_You're a piece of shit w_as the angry reply forced into David's head before Marko smirked at Michael and gave a little wave.

"Good night, Michael." He said, before dropping off the edge of the bridge and disappeared, calling 'Bombs Away' as he went. Michael's heart stopped along with his brain. Was he hallucinating again…or did Marko actually just jump off a 50-foot bridge?

Before he had the chance to say anything, Paul was stepping up to where Marko had a been.

"Bottoms up, man." The back-combed blonde said, clicking his fingers and jumping off with a 'yoww' on the way down. Dwayne went next; he said nothing, just pointed his fingers at them and followed his brothers into oblivion. Michael looked at David, frowning. The blonde looked at him, hand on his shoulder and said

"Come with us, Michael." before disappearing too. Michael moved forward and looked down, and was half relieved, half pissed off that the four of them were dangling from the bars under the bridge, laughing and cheering. "Michael Emerson, come on down!" David shouted like he was a game-show host, and then laughed as he looked up at him. Michael, with no grace whatsoever, clambered down to join them, ending up face to face with David.

What the fuck were they doing dangling from an active railway bridge? And why the fuck was Michael going along with it? He'd always prided himself on being sensible and didn't do reckless shit like this, yet here he was.

"Welcome aboard, _Michael_!" Paul said, laughing with the others. They all stressed his name in a weird way…

"Fun, huh?" David asked, monotonously. Just then, there was the blast of an incoming train, scaring the shit out of Michael but the boys only cheered louder. David grinned as he looked up, the headlight of the 200 ton locomotive lighting up the bridge above. The wheels soon reached the bridge track and rattled the entire structure violently "Hold on!" David shouted over the noise.

"Jesus Christ!" Michael screamed, barely able to keep his grip at the sudden vibrations. The others all seemed to be having the time of their lives, laughing, head-banging and doing chin-ups on the bars; even Marko was grinning and cheering.

Suddenly, Paul lost his grip and fell, yelling until he disappeared into the cloud of fog, the white swirls swallowing him up. Michael screamed 'Jesus Christ' again, practically shitting himself now. The terror was all too real now, yet they were all still grinning. Then he saw apparently-stronger-than-he-looks Marko, hanging from one arm.

"Don't be scared, Michael!" he shouted before letting go too, falling with a joyful yell. Michael's brain went into overload, what the fuck was going on?! Dwayne quickly followed his brothers, with an equally gleeful descent, leaving just Michael and David.

"Michael, you're one of us! Let go!" David yelled to him.

"And do what?!" he demanded, trying desperately to keep his grip.

"You are one of us, Michael!" David repeated and grinned at him, letting go and falling into the clouds. Michael hung there, panting and confused, until the train was gone and the bridge was steady once more. He was about to climb back up when he heard something: yelling and cheering from below him, then David's voice - loud like he was right next to him, repeating his name in an encouraging chant. Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and let go.

**GASP**

**Please review**

**PMKnut xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood and Wine**

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter is pure David X Marko smut (plus some insight into their majorly fucked-up relationship) … Enjoy! **

Marko sat reclined on the bed, reading a comic book, when David came over to join him. Marko kept his eyes on the pictures, ignoring his leader's presence as much as possible. That was until the book was snatched out his hands by David and flung it into a fire drum.

"Hey-"

"Only children read comic books, Marko."

"Technically, I'm a minor."

"Only in looks."

"Doesn't that make you a pedophile?"

"No, just a statutory rapist."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You came over here for a reason. You owe me two dollars for that comic, by the way."

"Don't give me that, I know you stole it." Marko smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah, but from someone who stole it from the store - so, really, I righted a wrong."

"By committing one yourself?"

"Like you're anything _close_ to innocent."

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not a petty thief."

"Depends how you define 'petty'." David smirked and grabbed Marko's chin

"Put that smart mouth of yours to good use." He said before claiming his lips. Marko resisted the kiss at first but David's talented tongue soon made him surrender, kissing back. He pulled Marko's jacket off as they kissed, feeling the soft skin of his arms. Marko was blindly tugging at David's leather jacket when David removed it himself, leaving them both in their contrasting shirts: Marko's white cropped tank top and David's black T-shirt. David chuckled, musing at the irony as their tongues battled, thinking back to the relevance of white and black in Western movies.

They parted from the kiss, panting slightly. Marko looked at David, almost inquisitive. David smirked and pulled off his own shirt, then looked at Marko expectantly. Marko's eyes had moved from his face to his body, the eyes of the innocent boy becoming clouded with lust as he drank in the toned torso of his leader. David pulled off Marko's shirt in one fluid movement then pushed Marko onto his back, his head landing on the pillows. He looked up at David's face in mild surprise, watching the thin mouth curl into a smirk as he looked down at him.

"Such a pretty chest… Skinny…but not too skinny…and nice abs…" David commented softly, his finger tracing along Marko's toned stomach ever so lightly. Marko frowned

"David-"

"Shh." David interrupted softly, eyes still on Marko's bared torso, before leaning down. His hand flattened itself against Marko's left nipple, the other around his right side, and his nose and lips stopped less than inch away from his neck. He heard David inhale deeply "You smell the same."

"The same as what?"

"As usual."

"You're a fucking psycho.." Marko muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Almost certainly." David said with a chuckle "Show me the scar." He said. Marko sighed and moved his head to the right, exposing the side of his neck. David grinned at the pair of pale, raised circles in his skin "Completely unnecessary but worth it.."

"Because you branded me?" Marko asked, moving his head back.

"Obviously; you're mine."

"Did I taste good?" he asked, smirking. David pushed himself up and smirked, kissing him again deeply as an answer. Marko moaned quietly, feeling David unbuckling his belt. His jeans were pulled off him and deposited elsewhere, leaving him wearing only underwear and deliciously vulnerable in David's eyes. David sat up again, looking down. The angel-faced demon lay there, looking up at his leader with wide green eyes, somewhere between aroused and confused "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." David said softly, smirking as his eyes traced every part of the blonde's body. Marko had been 16 when he was turned, making his body in the prime of its adolescence forever. David liked that about him, being a man of young taste anyway, but he couldn't help feel rather dirtier than he cared to admit. After all, David was now nearing 50 years old internally, sleeping with a sixteen-year-old (even just in body) felt almost wrong…_almost_.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" Marko asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at him with those eyes, the movement catching the subtleness of his stomach muscles wonderfully.

"Somebody's impatient." David said with a smirk, unbuckling his own pants. Marko sat up properly at this point, moving his own hand to the zipper on David's dark jeans. David grinned down at him, his hands moving to grasp the back of his head so his fingers entangled themselves in the soft honey curls. Marko smirked and undid David's pants, pulling them down slowly, along with his underwear. "There's a good boy.." David muttered, letting his head fall back when Marko's hot mouth allowed his erection in, the well-trained tongue working its magic.

The only bodily heat vampires ever felt is during sex. What remained of their human blood makes their bodies respond just as they would have before turning, making these experiences all the more intense and their pleasure all the more prolific. It was like a rush of fire through their bodies, some vampires' hearts even start back up for a while and they feel human again…at lease while the arousal remained. And the orgasms…it was like a heroin shot multiplied by a thousand, all the heat and lust and gratification all rushing through one's head like a crash tidal wave, leaving you limp, cold and unbelievably satisfied. Then again, David was the exception to this. He never seemed to be satisfied.

He clenched his fist in Marko's hair, pulling him forward so he was forced to take his dick deeper into his mouth, the blunt tip going down his throat. Marko moaned in slight indignance but, knowing David would ignore him, started to suck obediently. David sucking in air through his teeth, gripping the curly hair tighter as the heat rushed through him like fire. Being cold all the time really made appreciate how great it felt to be hot again…especially if it included getting your dick sucked.

In all honesty, Marko pretty much hated sucking David's dick; it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, but disobeying David was not something you did without getting hurt…bad. Once, Paul refused to go get some pizza and he almost lost an eye. Yeah, that's David.

"Make an effort, Marko." He muttered, gripping his hair with a little more sadism and Marko obeyed with a glare upwards, sucking harder and deeper. David chuckled slightly, looking down at him with a smirk. Marko closed his eyes at this, the eye contact distracting him, and frowned in concentration. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so they could get to the fucking. David grit his teeth, the heat building, and started moving Marko's head himself, back and forth until he was practically thrusting. Marko was unfazed by this habitual display of assholitude and relaxed himself and his throat into a state of nonchalance, returning only when David finally came down his throat with a snarl worthy of a wolf in heat.

The leader slowly removed himself out of his subordinate's mouth, a thin thread of saliva and semen trailing between the head and Marko's bottom lip, before the honey-blonde's tongue caught it, breaking the connection. Marko stayed where he was until David told him what position he wanted him in next.

"Where's Dwayne and Paul?" David asked.

"They went to the bea-" David pushed him onto his back with another deep, dominating kiss. Marko moaned, David's hot mouth immediately heated up his own, the warmth spreading down his throat and throughout his body. David had his hands on Marko's biceps, pressing them into the bed as he devoured his mouth and, as soon as Marko began to kiss back, he pulled away, sitting up.

Marko, panting, tilted his head slightly to the side with confusion and leaned up for another kiss but, just before their lips met, David spoke

"Roll over."Marko recoiled, staring at him, but obeyed. He turned so he was on his stomach, propped up on his elbows so his shoulder blades were prominent, his back curved and his beautifully round, firm ass just waiting to be pounded. David grinned and leaned down, sweeping the stray golden curls off his back and over his shoulder to reveal his nape and shoulder line. The platinum blonde leaned forward and lightly scraped his teeth along Marko's back, all the way down from between his shoulder blades to between the dimples above his buttocks.

Marko's excitement increased gradually throughout these sensual movements and sensations, his body quivering with eagerness. His body tensed when that hot wet tongue reached his hips, more than ready to be licked and prepared.

"Spread your legs.." David's voice said softly and Marko quickly did so, moving his thighs apart and using his knees to raise his hips a little more, curving his back further. A hot pair of hands came to rest on his buttocks and gently spread them apart so his entrance would be exposed. Marko closed his eyes and pressed his face into the soft pillow, awaiting the press of lubricated fingertips but what actually arrived broke all sensuality.

David spat coarsely onto the pale pink pucker _(a/n: I always enjoyed that alliteration, too bad it was never appropriate for English essays)_, pulled the blonde's hips up with both hands and thrusted inside. Marko gave a strangled sort of yelp of pain and shock, biting into the pillow he was now gripping tightly. He was always shocked at how quickly David 'turned' like this, especially this quickly - he usually got at least a little preparation and attention. He was suddenly gripped by the animalistic need to fuck and Marko's feelings were immediately forgotten. Marko could feel the hungry ocher eyes fixed on his exposed neck as the monster inside him contemplated ripping that pretty throat out with its teeth.

"David..! Ah, more, deeper!" he panted breathlessly, thrusting himself back against the member in an effort to distract his leader from tearing him apart. Luckily, David responded, gripping the hips in front of his tightly and began thrusting mercilessly.

Funny - Marko thought as David fucked him into the headboard - for someone so outwardly collected, David lost hold of himself a lot. Maybe it was the sudden heat going to his brain, or perhaps his bloodlust and sexual desire seemed to be one in the same, but every time he was inside Marko - not to mention some unfortunate victims - his humanity all but vanished and was replaced with this voracious aggression.

The first time, Marko had bled. The second time, David had bitten him. The third time had ended with two broken ribs and a black eye. The fourth time was exactly like this time, as were all the rest, each one with its own new bruises.

David gripped Marko's hip tightly, long nails taking hold of his hipbone and scraped along the skin. Marko had his hand around his own member, stroking himself in time with the erratic, desperate thrusts, much like a dog fucking its bitch. His other hand was pinned to the stone wall by David's other hand, their fingers locked together in the least romantic way possible. The power behind the thrusts had forced Marko into a half kneeling position, bent awkwardly between the wall and David.

Panting breathes pressed against his neck, just below his ear, hot dampness on his skin.

"Don't forget…who you belong to…" David hissed, before gripping him tightly and cumming with a snarl. Marko came too but it wasn't much of an orgasm; David's 'training' had made pleasure optional. Marko moved his hips forward so he was relieved of David's member and sat down, wiping his hand across his forehead. He never quite understood how it was possible for him still to sweat…at least he had plenty of time to think about it, once round 2 commenced.

**Not one of my best but I hope it was ok, might rewrite if I can be bothered, there's some character development in there somewhere if you can understand my obnoxious ramblings**

**Please review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood and Wine**

**Chapter 4**

**I just wanna thank ****_demetrifever123_** **and ****_Black Zora_**** for their wonderful support, plus the other great reviews - reviews keep us writers going, you know, kids, and if you don't love us and feed us…we get sad…**

**PS this chapter is after Michael does his whole floating to the ceiling thing so he's pretty weirded out at this point (that scene frustrates me so much - like, sure, Michael, you're floating - why not go ahead and open the window? There's no ceiling to bump into out there)**

"Oh, hey, Micha- whoa!-" Michael grabbed the lapels of Marko's jacket and shoved him into the wall hard.

"What the fuck happened last night!?" Michael hissed, his face inches away from Marko's as he held him slightly off the ground.

"What'd'ya mean?" he asked, the big eyes confused.

"I mean, how did I get home? And what happened after the bridge?" Marko's face became a smile.

"You were so fucked you don't remember? We were gonna go to the bridge but you chickened out - then you passed out at our place so Paul and Dwayne took you home before sunrise." Michael relaxed his grip slightly, trying to remember any of this but failing.

"Oh…then why the hell was I-" he sighed "Never mind…" he said and moved away from the smaller man. Marko was smiling at him, a playful little grin like that of a naughty child.

"You had fun, right? What you remember anyway?" Michael shrugged.

"I guess so… It was kind of confusing.."

"Yeah, David has a weird sense of humor." He said with a chuckle, then glanced to the side "Speak of the devil.."

"Hey, Marko, is this fellow bothering you?" David asked, his gray eyes on Michael with a playful smirk, his hand moving to the back of Marko's neck, obviously an annoying-older-brother thing because Marko batted him away.

"David… I was just asking what happened last night."

"Ah, you obviously aren't much a drinker. How do you feel today?"

"Uh…hungover, I guess.. I feel…"

"Different? Light? Full of energy? Maybe you're not hungry for normal food much anymore?" Michael frowned and nodded, amazed he got it all right. The smirk became a grin "Good. So, are you hanging out with us again or what?" he asked. Michael raised his brow, then looked at Marko who smirked

"Yeah, how about it?"

"Uh, yeah, ok… More riding around?" David chuckled

"Not for too long, we just need to grab something to eat." He said, the others laughing along with him. Michael frowned, ever confused with this group of odd young men, and yet he followed them.

Oddly, or so it was to Michael, they headed away from the Boardwalk down the beach until they came to a secluded, valley-like area surrounded by dunes and rocks. Michael quickly got a bad feeling, which only worsened when he saw the group of teenagers already there, obviously drinking heavily. It was a group of four or five young men with Mohawks and leather vests, dancing around a bonfire listening to Aerosmith/Run DMC's _Walk This Way_ on a Boombox.

The boys had left their bikes a few hundred yards away, so as not to alert them of their presence, and moved themselves to an overlooking tree. Michael stayed where he was, not wanting to get involved with any violence. The boys were laughing, nudging each other, as they watched the young men on the sand. David turned to him and grinned from his branch

"Michael. Over here." He said

"Come on, Michael." Paul said in a creepy voice, the others laughing

"You're not gonna wanna miss this." David said, chuckling. After a moment's more hesitation, Michael joined them in the tree, sitting in one of the branches just below Paul and Marko, David and Dwayne on the other side of the trunk. Michael looked up at the four boys, uncertain and nervous, made more so but their constant chuckles. "Initiation's over, Michael." David voice said and Michael looked up to see the blonde's face in shadow "Time to join the club." He chuckled and looked round, his face illuminated by the fire's glow.

His face was changed horribly: his forehead and cheeks had become almost like wax, smooth and unnaturally rippled, his lateral incisors had become long and sharp like fangs and his eyes had turned shocking yellow with an amber edge, framed in shadow so their unnatural glow radiated. Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing, he felt like he's gone insane. Was he hallucinating?

The monster David had become laughed, joined by the other three. Michael looked round at Dwayne, finding that his face had changed just like David's. Terrified, he looked at Marko, hoping he was seeing things, but the angelic face was now the demonic mask too

"Hi, Michael." It said in Marko's voice but much deeper and Paul laughed, his voice just as mutated. They were all laughing. Michael was in the process of freaking out when David's expression suddenly became a snarl and the four of them disappeared, taking off (literally) towards the teenagers.

Michael stared with wide, terrified eyes as necks were broken, blood spurted, claws sank into skin, throats were ripped out and the air echoed with screams, tearing flesh, laughter and his own name. He felt like he would vomit from terror and disgust and yet…he couldn't look away. His heart was pounding yet silent, his skin felt clammy yet boiling and he was hungry. He wanted to taste the blood, bite into the flesh, and feel all the power _they_ had. His eyes burned and he bit his finger to stop himself joining the boys, and felt pain as a newly elongated tooth scraped against his skin, drawing blood that tasted good but not enough. The boys were throwing the drained bodies onto the fire, laughing and cheering. He could see Marko with fresh blood on his face fist pumping the air like it was a great basketball game. What had Michael got himself in? The others were laughing and cheering

Michael screamed, falling from the branch he'd been clinging to and landed heavily on the sand. He scrambled up to see the four boys, now back to their previously normal appearances, standing on the slight hill above him, silhouette by the funeral pier behind. David chuckled, all four of them panting and covered in their victims' blood

"So," he said, a grin crossing his lips "now you know what we are, now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die." His face became serious again "But you must feed." He said, wiping a finger across his cheek, smearing the blood on the corner of his mouth, and laughed, the others joining him. Michael's jaw clenched and he jumped to his feet

"I never wanted this!" he yelled at them, angry. David smirked

"Yes, you did, everyone does. Everyone wants immortality."

"Not for this price! Killing innocent people, drinking their fucking blood?! You're animals!"

"We're all animals, Michael; humans are the most brutal, ruthless species on the face of the planet. The way I see it, we're just like everybody else except we gain a lot more." He said, smirking. "You're one of us, Michael, but to be immortal like us you must take a life and drain the victim of blood."

"I'm not a murderer."

"It's not murder if it means survival. You'll never be satisfied on human food without blood, Michael. No matter how much you eat, you'll be forever famished; you'll go insane _long_ before you die." He said "Most are like you when they first turn, but the hunger gets to everyone. Right, Marko?" he asked with a smirk. The younger man glared at him, wiping some blood off his chin with the back of his hand

"I don't want anything to do with monsters." Michael growled, rushing to his bike and driving away as fast as he could. His head felt like it would explode at any moment, pounding with thoughts and fears and, most unmistakably and terrifyingly of all, lust. He wasn't sure if it was hunger or sexual or whatever, he just knew he needed something..

He was just wondering what to do next when another bike drew up beside his. He looked round to see Marko and the younger boy gestured for him to pull over. Michael was about to refuse when he saw something in Marko's face that made him change his mind. He slowed down and stopped by the curb, Marko doing the same just behind. The blonde got off his bike and went to Michael

"Michael…I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry? That's the best you can do? You only pretended to like me to make me a killer and now I'm a monster - that needs a lot more that 'I'm sorry'." He said

"I know, I know - David told me to do it, he saw me talking to you and Sam and the music store and I-" Michael grabbed Marko's jacket

"Stay the hell away from my brother, you hear me?" he hissed

"I'd never hurt Sam, I swear. David wanted you both so I made a deal with him that if I got you, Sam would be safe…I figured you'd prefer that too-" Michael punched him in the face , still holding him by the collar

"I'd prefer being left alone. I didn't want to become a vampire or even immortal."

"Neither did I; or Paul or Dwayne or even David. That's how it works! You take an innocent soul and make it evil. That's why we're immortal! Our souls have become pure evil and there is nothing we can do about it except accept it and feed. I was sixteen years old when I was turned, Michael; I didn't even get to finish high school!" Michael felt a twinge of sympathy at the wide green eyes but beat it down, releasing his collar

"That doesn't make you any less of a monster." He said, harsher than he meant to be, and Marko's jaw clenched a little in contained anger. He got on his bike, still looking at Michael

"You can stay Half if you want to, Michael, but don't come crawling back when you're hallucinating and feverish and feel like you're starving to death. You know, Paul hung himself to get away from the hunger but he didn't die, just broke his neck for a while. We heal so we can't die. If you want that life, suit yourself, it's just a lot less painful to feed." He started his engine and drove away, leaving Michael irritated and angry and unbearably confused.

He didn't go home last night. He bought a bottle of whiskey using his fake ID (the product of the peer-pressure of a now-ex-friend from his previous school) and sat on the beach, drinking his mind away, eventually passing out with his face in the sand.

**Hi, sorry this isn't one of my best updates I had a little trouble staying motivated. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more…at some point… REVIEW!**

**PMKnut xx**


End file.
